Tobuscus
Toby Joseph Turner (born: ), better known online as Tobuscus, is an American YouTuber singer, comedian, vlogger, and gamer. About He has 3 channels. Toby refers to his fans as the Audience. In his vlogs, he starts off by saying 'Audience?! What are you doing...' He was born in Mississippi and grew up in Niceville, Florida. Toby starred in the horror movie "Smiley" and also appeared on Cartoon Network's "Annoying Orange" as Nerville. He has a dog named "Gryphon" (AKA Falcor) who frequently appears in his vlogs, and more recently in his Tobuscus videos. He has a sister named 'Angie' who sometimes appears in his vlogs. Tobuscus Toby's main channel, Tobuscus, is currently one of the top 500 most subscribed channels on YouTube. He is known for his former viral video review series called "Cute Win Fail", which was in partnership with America's Funniest Home Videos. CuteWinFail and Toby Turner are no longer working together. You can find the Cute Win Fail channel by clicking here. About once a week Toby uploads sketches, Tobuscus Adventures, which is an animated series featuring him and his friend Gabuscus; music videos such as "The Dramatic Song", "Safety Torch" and "The Sideburns Song"; as well as "Literal Trailers", the most popular of them being his "Literal Assassin's Creed Brotherhood trailer". TobyGames Toby's gaming channel, TobyGames 'has over 6.8 million subscribers and 1.9 billion video views. He is well known for his Minecraft, Skyrim, Happy Wheels, Slender, and Walking Dead series. Toby is currently playing Chair in a Room and Hover Junkers. His newest series is A Chair In a Room. He also runs a series of shorts called ''TobyGames Highlights, which as the title may imply, showcase Toby's funniest gaming moments. '''To find a full list of the video games he has played, click here TobyTurner Toby's vlog channel, TobyTurner, currently has over 2 million subscribers and 355 million video views. He posted daily vlogs there, which he calls LazyVlogs. They are one take daily video blogs that he records on his iPhone, talking about his day, upcoming events, and future plans for his channels. You can win Tobuscus t-shirts from this channel by commenting on a random topic determined by Toby in his videos. The winner is selected at random. Toby constantly receives items from fans and sometimes showcases them in his LazyVlogs. PO BOX You can mail him via his P.O box here: 12400 Ventura BLVD Unit 276 Studio City, CA, 91604 and PO Box 6218 Miramar Beach, FL 32550-6218 Most Famous TobyGames Quotes * Hello once again Audience! * What the HELL!? * I'M DEAD!!!! * Suck IT! * OH MY GOD! * GOD DANGIT! * HOLY MOTHER OF...... * What a bunch of balls * What 'chu got!? * Hothothothot. * Who's yo daddy? * HELL YEAH! * Sucka!!! * NOOOOOOO! * Son of a biscuit! * Don't make it awkward... * This is the time. * BOOYAH!!! * I gotta pause it... * Thanks for watching! * Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. * Peace off. * BOOP! * AW HELL NAW! * Bilbo Baggins * Holyssshhhh... Hoe Leash * Ba dooby dooby do subscribe! * Oh no, what happen? * (as Irresponsible Dad's son) Oh no, dad! Aaaah! * Balls, balls, balls List of Recently Played Games *Minecraft *Happy Wheels Most Popular Videos # I CAN SWING MY SWORD! - Minecraft Song with over 75 million views. # SAFETY TORCH!! - Official Animated Music Video with over 57 million views. # LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Trailer with over 48 million views. Popularity Toby is popular all over the world. On his most recent trip to England, he held an unplanned meetup in Hyde Park that over 2,000 members of the Audience attended. Most of Toby's viewers are young (between ages of 12-20), but he is still enjoyed by other age groups. Most people in his vlogs (which are often recorded in public places) are often confused, as they just see a man talking and recording himself. Occasionally in his vlogs he runs into some fans, who are usually in shock to see him and meet him. Other than TV shows or movies, Tobuscus also occasionally collaborates with other YouTubers, such as his friends and fellow YouTubers Jacksfilms, Olga Kay, PewDiePie, and Sean Klitzner. Toby's popularity can be attributed to his constant ability to be funny, and his amazing skill at improv comedy. He is also a talented musician. Although Toby is 31 years old, he is still young at heart, which is why he attracts a younger audience. He frequently sings in his videos, though this is still unconfirmed. He now streams on Twitch and uploads edited VODs onto his Tobuscus channel. Game Making Toby had set up a fundraising campaign using the website indiegogo.com in order to raise money for a Tobsucus adventures video game, which will be coming out for IOS and Android devices. The release date for the game is not yet set. So far, Toby's campaign has raised $350,000. $240,000 will go to making the game and the rest will go towards continuing the Tobuscus Adventures series and future games. Toby and his production team will be giving many different rewards to those who donate, ranging from posters and t-shirts to tickets to the game's launch party. In a recent update to the campaign, Toby and his team set a new fundraising goal of $450,000. If this goal is reached, additional content featuring his dog Gryphon will be added to the game. The goal has now been reached and was announced in one of Tobuscus' iSketch episodes. He has also announced reaching the goal in one of his LazyVlogs. Allegations April Fletcher In April 2016, YouTuber and ex-girlfriend of Turner accused him of abuse and rape. She had also stated that he had been taking drugs since mid 2013.http://aprilefff.tumblr.com/post/142456789310/the-truth-about-tobuscus On April 11, 2016, Toby uploaded a video stating that the allegation was false. He stated that he never did anything without her consent.https://youtu.be/MiCJG8Q2Uds Amelia Talon On April 9, 2016, Amelia uploaded a video in response to April, backing her up. She stated that she doesn't doubt her story and has witnessed what Toby does to other women. She says that he is very aggressive sexually, seeing him grope and tear pants off of women in front of her, even trying to do it to her. She also says that Toby tried to push drugs (weed and molly) on her (She did molly willingly but was heavily pressured). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGWqHG7P3vg&nohtml5 JaclynGlenn On April 9, 2016, Jaclyn uploaded a video in response to April. She stated that when she was first dating Toby, women (including April) would come up to her to warn her about dating him, worrying that she was going to get hurt, but she ignored it all. When she started to date him, there were problems. She felt pressured into doing things she thought were uncomfortable. She goes on to say that just because she felt uncomfortable, didn't mean that she felt pressured into doing stuff she didn't want to do. She mentions that Toby wasn't honest with her a lot of the times. She broke up with him when she wanted to only have a misogamist relationship with him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF2fsPshqwc Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Toby's Tobuscus channel was ranked 9th in this episode. Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels Toby's TobyGames was ranked 6th in this episode. Subscriber Milestones Subscriber Milestones for Tobuscus *1 million subscribers: June 5, 2011 *2 million subscribers: September 31, 2011 *3 million subscribers: January 2, 2012 *4 million subscribers: May 1, 2012 *5 million subscribers: September 2, 2012 *6 million subscribers: December 31, 2012 Subscriber Milestones for TobyGames *1 million subscribers: July 13, 2011 *2 million subscribers: December 21, 2011 *3 million subscribers: January 19, 2012 *4 million subscribers: March 7, 2012 *5 million subscribers: August 5, 2012 *6 million subscribers: January 3, 2013 Subscriber Milestones for TobyTurner *1 million subscribers: April 27, 2015 References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views